


Last Of Me

by smileybagel



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gore, Major character death - Freeform, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dies, and this is a victory for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Of Me

It’s hopeless, he thinks, his eyes trying to focus on the sky above. Ashes from the monster’s corpse create a mockery of snowfall splattered across the atmosphere.

Smoke rises from The Warrior’s body, and Jack remembers how to breathe.

His chest shudders with each breath, his rib cage broken to the point that each racking cough sends shards of bone into his lungs.

The Vault Hunters are gone now, having slain the beast and its master. Something twinges in Jack at the thought, recalling a distant memory of bed time stories told to a child of three.

Jack is only grateful that the Vault Hunters left before they realized he was still alive, and would not bear witness to his end.

This is a win, he thinks, that his death was prolonged, that they didn’t truly get the satisfaction of ending Handsome Jack’s life. A small win in the wake of many, many failures, but it’s enough to make the living corpse crack a grin before he falls into a cough fit.

“Fuck,” He doesn’t have long with the way bones presses into his lungs. Along with copious bullet wounds and internal bleeding, Jack guesses he’ll last until the next fit. It’s a miracle he survived long enough to see The Warrior die. “ _Goddamn_.”

His lungs burn. His eyes prickle with the effort of keeping them open, and Jack’s pretty damn sure he’s lost enough blood to fill a bathtub. Which is pretty fucking awesome, Jack thinks, and he makes a mental note to try a literal blood bath sometime in his next life.

Maybe it’ll help him keep up a youthful appearance.

“Ha- _ah_ fuck, fuck- ” Another fit overtakes him and he’s barely able to turn over onto his side to vomit blood on the stone beneath him. Jack’s vision goes blurry, his sight swimming and twisting and churning and-

_Oh fuck,_

He vomits again and immediately starts coughing, the action so harsh it almost seems like his body is trying to forcefully expel his lungs in full. The fire in his chest spreads and the ability to breath at all leaves him completely. Panic sets in, a firm grip on his heart as blackness creeps into the edges of his already fucked vision. Everything burns, hot and cold simultaneously, and Jack can still only think of how good it is that those _fucking_ bandits didn’t see him perish.

  
Jack closes his eyes, heaves a last, futile breath that nearly causes him to pass out from the pain of it alone, and passes into the next plane of existence.

When he opens his eyes again, his voice is laced with static and nothing is the same.


End file.
